Creg/Gallery
Gallery WiggleTime63.jpg|Captain and Greg in "Wiggle Time!" CaptainandGreginYummyYummy.jpg|Captain and Greg in "Yummy Yummy" CaptainandGreginBigRedCar.jpg|Captain and Greg in "Big Red Car" GregandCaptain.jpg|Captain and Greg in "Wake Up Jeff!" CaptainandGregonCarolsintheDomain.jpg|Captain and Greg on "Carols in the Domain" Wiggledance!753.png|Captain and Greg in "Wiggledance!" File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas348.jpg|Captain and Greg in "Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas" YummyYummy(1998)98.jpg|Captain and Greg in "Yummy Yummy" 1998 CaptainandGreginWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|Captain and Greg in "Wiggle Time!" 1998 QuackQuack(1997Live)19.jpg|Captain and Greg in "The Wiggles Big Show" concert CaptainandGreginTheWigglesBigShowDeletedScene.jpg|Captain and Greg in "The Wiggles Big Show" deleted scene CaptainandGregonRecovery.jpg|Captain and Greg on "Recovery" CaptainandGreginTVSeries1.jpg|Captain and Greg in "The Wiggles" TV Series CaptainandGreginTheParty.jpg|Captain and Greg in "The Party" CaptainandGregatAustralia'sWonderland.jpg|Captain and Greg at Australia's Wonderland CaptainandGreginTootToot!.jpg|Captain and Greg in "Toot Toot!" File:CaptainandGreginTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandPark.jpg|Captain and Greg in "The Wiggles Live at Disneyland" CaptainandGregSleeping.jpg|Captain and Greg sleeping CaptainandGreginCountingandNumbers.jpg|Captain and Greg in "Counting and Numbers" CaptainandGreginDressingUp.jpg|Captain and Greg in "Dressing Up" PuppetGregandCaptain.jpg|Puppet Captain and Greg CaptainandGreginTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Captain and Greg in "The Wiggly Big Show" CaptainandGreginNutrition.jpg|Captain and Greg in "Nutrition" CaptainandGreginManners.jpg|Captain and Greg in "Manners" CaptainandGreginTravel.jpg|Captain and Greg in "Travel" CaptainandGreginImagination.jpg|Captain and Greg in "Imagination" CaptainandGreginIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|Captain and Greg in "It's a Wiggly Wiggly World!" CaptainandGreginDorothy'sGarden.jpg|Captain and Greg in Dorothy's garden Captain,GregandTimFinn.jpg|Captain, Greg and Tim Finn CaptainandGregonTheTodayShow.jpg|Captain and Greg on "The Today Show" It'saLongWaytotheTop3.jpg|Captain and Greg on "2MMM" CaptainandGreginHoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyParty.jpg|Captain and Greg in "Hoop-Dee-Doo: It's a Wiggly Party" CaptainandGreginYuleBeWiggling.jpg|Captain and Greg in "Yule Be Wiggling" CaptainandGreginWigglyPartyLiveinConcert.jpg|Captain and Greg in "Wiggly Party" concert CaptainandGregonSteveIrwin'sCrocodileDiaries.jpg|Captain and Greg on "Steve Irwin's Crocodile Diaries" CaptainandGreginWigglySafariAd.jpg|Captain and Greg in "Wiggly Safari" ad CaptainandGreginWigglySafari.jpg|Captain and Greg in "Wiggly Safari" CaptainandGregonPlayhouseDisney.jpg|Captain and Greg in "Playhouse Disney" music video CaptainandGregonBigBrother.jpg|Captain and Greg on "Big Brother" WiggleBay125.png|Captain and Greg in "Wiggle Bay" CaptainandGreginTVSeries3.png|Captain and Greg in "Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles!" TV Series CaptainandGregWakingJeffUp.jpg|Captain and Greg waking Jeff up CaptainandGregin2002.jpg|Captain and Greg in 2002 GregPageandCaptainFeathersword.jpg|Captain and Greg at "Space Dancing" premiere WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!598.png|Captain and Greg in "Whoo Hoo! Wiggly Gremlins"! CaptainandGreginTheWigglySafariShow.jpg|Captain and Greg in "The Wiggly Safari Show" CaptainandGregonGoodMorningAustralia.jpg|Captain and Greg on "Good Morning Australia" TopoftheTots4.jpg|Captain and Greg in "Top of the Tots" CaptainandGreginColdSpaghettiWestern.jpg|Captain and Greg in "Cold Spaghetti Western" CaptainandGreginSanta'sRockin'!.png|Captain and Greg in "Santa's Rockin'!" CaptainandGreginSanta'sRockin'!Epilogue.jpg|Captain and Greg in "Santa's Rockin'!" epilogue CaptainandGreginLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Captain and Greg in "Live Hot Potatoes!" CaptainandGreginISwingMyBaton.jpg|Captain and Greg in "The Wiggles Show" TV Series LittleGregandCaptainFeathersword.jpg|Little Captain and Greg CaptainandGreginSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|Captain and Greg in "Sailing Around the World" CaptainandGreginSanta'sRockin'!Concert.jpg|Captain and Greg in "Santa's Rockin'!" concert CaptainandGregatWigglesWorld.jpg|Captain and Greg at Wiggles World CaptainandGreginLittleRockConcert.jpg|Captain and Greg in "Little Rock" concert CaptainandGregonJimmyKimmelLive.jpg|Captain and Greg on "Jimmy Kimmel Live" CaptainandGreginWiggledancing!USA.jpg|Captain and Greg in "Wiggledancing! USA" CaptainandGreginRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|Captain and Greg in "Racing to the Rainbow" CaptainandGregontheS.SFeathersword.jpg|Captain and Greg on the S.S Feathersword CaptainandGregonIsland.jpg|Captain and Greg on an island CaptainandGreginGettingStrong!(Original).jpg|Captain and Greg in original version of "Getting Strong" CaptainandGreginTheWiggles'DANCE!Tour.jpg|Captain and Greg in "The Wiggles' DANCE! Tour" CaptainandGregatRoyalBotanicGardens.jpg|Captain and Greg at Royal Botanic Gardens CaptainandGreginSurferJeff.jpg|Captain and Greg in "Surfer Jeff" CaptainandGregatSydneyHarbour.jpg|Captain and Greg at Sydney Harbour Captain,GregandGino.jpg|Captain, Greg and Gino the Genie CaptainandGreginItaly.jpg|Captain and Greg in Italy CaptainandGregonYouTube.jpg|Captain and Greg on YouTube Captain,GregandJamesArthurChen.jpg|Captain, Greg and James Arthur CaptainandGregatDreamworld.jpg|Captain and Greg at Dreamworld CaptainandGreginGettingStrongLiveInConcert.jpg|Captain and Greg in "Getting Strong" concert Captain,GregandRingo.jpg|Captain, Greg and Ringo the Ringmaster CaptainandGreginCelebration!.jpg|Captain and Greg in "Celebration!" Captain,GregandEmmaWatkins.jpg|Captain, Greg and Emma Watkins CaptainandGreginCelebration!DeletedScene.jpg|Captain and Greg in "Celebration!" deleted scene CaptainandGreginTheMelbourneSymphonyOrchestra.jpg|Captain and Greg in "The Wiggles Meet The Melbourne Symphony Orchestra" CaptainandGreginChristmasCelebrationTour!.jpg|Captain and Greg in "Christmas Celebration Tour!" File:5568A924-37E4-446E-8D62-3D0CA4B1CE87.jpeg|Captain and Greg in The Wiggles Reunion Show File:TheOriginalWigglesReunionShowForBushFireRelief197.png|Captain and Greg in The Original Wiggles Reunion Show For Bush Fire Relief Category:Galleries Category:Friendship Galleries